


Voices in the dark

by WolfKomoki



Series: Wounds of the mind- A GrahamScott Series [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Self-Hatred, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren should be grateful that he got to keep Nathan in his life after everything he did to reverse time to save him, but he wasn't. He was selfish. He couldn't let Nathan go and instead sacrificed the lives of thousands of people. Warren is never going to use his power again. He doesn't deserve to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I fucked up

**Author's Note:**

> If you've stumbled upon this then you should know that this is a sequel. You should read the first fic in this series called Regret runs cold or this won't make much sense to you. http://archiveofourown.org/works/5083042/  
> For those of you who have read it welcome back!  
> Also Life is strange is owned by Dontnod entertainment.  
> 

_He opened his eyes to find himself standing in the ruins of what was once Arcadia Bay. He almost screamed when he saw the thousands of bodies in the town. He reached down to touch one, only to find himself in the dorms back at Blackwell Academy. He walked passed many people who were frozen in time, until he came across a version of himself wearing a grey shirt with blue stripes, a pair of jeans, and tennis shoes._

_“Who…who are you?” He asked with confusion._

_“Oh my God, you’re a fucking idiot. I’m you dumbass, or at least one of the many Warrens, you left behind.” The doppelganger taunted._

_“Dude, what the hell is your problem?” Warren demanded of the doppelganger. The doppelganger scoffed._

_“My problem? My problem is you fucking around in time knowing full well what the consequences will be. We’ve seen enough time travel movies to know what happens if you fuck around in time.” The doppelganger growled._

_“I tried to save him, you know that.” Warren sobbed._

_“Fucking ha. We both know that you tried to be Super Warren the time traveler. Did you even care for them at all, or were you so concerned with your image that you didn’t even care about their feelings? Look at what happened to Kate.” His doppelganger laughed._

_“That’s not what happened and you know it!” Warren screamed._

_“Oh? Is that so? Because I remember having to help Kate down from the roof that your club put her on.” The doppelganger taunted._

_“I didn’t make fun of her, asswipe.” Warren growled._

_“But you didn’t comfort her either, did you?” The doppelganger sneered._

_“Alright, fine, maybe I didn’t, but I’m still the only one that helped her down from the roof!” Warren screamed._

_“After you fucked around with time. You haven’t forgotten that, have you?” The doppelganger reminded him._

_“Excuse me, my powers didn’t work. Have you forgotten?” Warren corrected._

_“Well then it would serve you right wouldn’t it? After all, I didn’t kill a town full of people for the life of your precious Nathan.” The doppelganger quipped. Suddenly Nathan ran into the dorms._

_“Dude do not fuck around with his head! You don’t know the things we went through, and we do!” He growled._

_“That’s the thing isn’t it? He gets to have his lover whereas I don’t!” The doppelganger screamed, grabbing Warren’s neck._

          His eyes flashed open as he woke from the nightmare, covered in sweat. His breathing became ragged as the guilt began to settle in.

He’d been selfish. He’d fucked around in time so much that he created a tornado, and instead of letting go of Nathan, he sacrificed thousands of people’s lives for one person.

          “Hey, hey, Warren it’s okay.” Nathan called. Warren was still hyperventilating from the dream.

          “Breathe with me. In, out. In, out.” Nathan spoke in a calm, reassuring manner. Nathan’s voice sounded far away, like he was in a well.

          “Warren, what do you need?” Nathan asked, a little louder but not loud enough to startle him. Finally, Warren managed to look at Nathan.

Warren slowly pressed his face to Nathan’s chest as he slowly breathed into it, an attempt to calm himself. They sat like that for several minutes as Warren breathed into Nathan’s chest in the rhythm of his heartbeat.

Eventually his breathing returned to normal and he opened his eyes.

          “Thank you…” Warren sighed, staring at the floor.

          “Okay, I’m starved. Let’s go get something to eat.” Nathan said as he helped him up.

          “Alright.” Warren sighed as he joined Nathan in his truck. When Warren sat in the truck it started raining. After they were buckled in, Nathan started driving. Warren stared out at the horizon, listening to the rain pelt against the windows as he stared at the dark horizon.

He sat in silence for several minutes before he noticed a twenty-four hour restaurant called IHOP on the way.

          “Look, we’re going to have to stop here if you want to eat at three in the morning.” Warren finally spoke.

          “Finally, you speak. I was worried you had fallen asleep.” Nathan teased as he pulled into the parking lot.

          “Let’s just get something to eat.” Warren sighed.

          “Warren, are you-“ Nathan stopped himself midsentence when it finally clicked. _Of course he’s not okay, you moron._

          “You wanted to eat, let’s eat.” Warren reminded him.

Finally, he stepped out of the car as Warren joined him.

Warren walked into IHOP, gripping Nathan’s hand as they were seated by one of the waitresses. Soon enough the menus were brought out and they began to flip through it.

          Warren laughed at the confused look on Nathan’s face when he found the red velvet pancakes.

          “They’re delicious I swear!” He reassured him. Nathan chuckled as he flipped through the menu. Eventually the waitress showed up.

          “Can I get you anything to drink?” She asked.

          “Uh, yeah I’ll have some coffee and he’ll have some tea.” Nathan answered.

          “Coming right up, sir.” The waitress smiled as she went to get the drinks. After about twenty minutes she gave them their drinks.

          “So are you ready to order or do you need more time?” She asked.

          “I’d like bacon and eggs and he’d like the red velvet pancakes.” Nathan told her. He looked over to Warren, who was clasping his hands nervously.

          “Coming right up, sir.” The waitress smiled as she handed the order to the chef. When she left Nathan looked at Warren with concern.

          “Hey, hey are you okay?” Nathan asked with concern. When Warren took the time to take in his surroundings suddenly he was reminded of Arcadia Bay, and the tornado. He’d killed everyone, all because he fucked around in time. Suddenly it clicked for Nathan. _Shit, this is reminding him of the storm._ When the food was brought Nathan looked at the waitress.

          “My um… my boyfriend here isn’t feeling well, do you think we can take this food to go?” Nathan asked.

          “I’m sorry to hear that sir. It won’t be a moment.” She smiled as she went to get the boxes. After about ten minutes the boxes showed up and Nathan packed away the food as he helped Warren into the vehicle.

 

 

 

 


	2. Nightmare

Warren and Nathan ate their food in the truck and when they were done, Warren tossed it in a plastic bag that they were going to toss in the garbage later. Nathan sat back in the driver’s seat as he turned up the heat, his hands shaking from the cold. It was the middle of fall, and Nathan was freezing. Warren gently grabbed Nathan’s hands, covering him in his jacket in an effort to keep him warm.

          “Thanks but aren’t you cold too?” Nathan asked with concern.

          “Yeah but you’re shaking. Can we listen to the radio? I want to hear what’s going on on the news.” Warren pleaded.

          “Alright just don’t look at me like that!” Nathan shrieked as he tuned the radio. He didn’t know any of the radio stations here, so he continued to listen as he tuned the radio looking for a news station. Eventually he found one and they began to listen to the newscaster.

          _“I’m standing here in the ruins of what was once Arcadia Bay. Everything seems destroyed, but I’ll keep you updated on what I find.”_ The voice spoke on the radio. Warren was shocked. Someone had survived in Arcadia Bay? Are there anymore survivors?

          “I can’t believe it. Someone is alive in Arcadia Bay.” Nathan gasped as he turned into his backyard, parking the truck. After slowly getting out the truck, Nathan helped Warren inside as they sat in the living room, tuning to the news station on the radio as they listened for more updates on Arcadia Bay.

          It started raining when they tuned into the station, and Warren’s breath started to hitch in his throat. Nathan gently grabbed his hand in an effort to calm him.

          “It’s okay Warren, you’re here, you’re safe.” He reminded him. Warren managed to breathe when he heard Nathan’s voice. He was still alive, he was safe, he had saved him. Warren was startled when his phone vibrated with a text message.

_[Max Caulfield 04:00 a.m.]: Warren? Are you alright? Please tell me you’re safe. Warren?_

Warren started crying with relief when he got Max’s message.

_[Warren Graham 04:01 a.m.]: Max I’m so happy that you’re okay. Nathan and I we left to the next town over from Arcadia Bay. Are you safe? Do you need someone to come get you?_

_[Max Caulfield 04:02 a.m.]: Warren it’s 4 in the morning. I can’t ask you to drive all this way especially in the rain._

_[Warren Graham 04:03 a.m.]: But Max, where will you go? Arcadia Bay is completely destroyed._

_“I have found survivors. Known survivors are Victoria Chase, Maxine Caulfield, Kate Marsh, Stella Hill, Chloe Price, Joyce Price, David Madsen, Sean Prescott, Michelle Grant, and Frank Bowers. The survivors have been rushed to hospitals within the next town. It is unknown what happened to the rest of the residents, but for now they are presumed dead.”_ The man’s voice returned on the radio. Warren could feel his mind begin to cloud with the news, multiple realities starting to blend in his mind. When Nathan had slipped out to smoke, Warren staggered to the room they were sleeping in, hoping Nathan wouldn’t notice him.

He slowly closed the door as the world around him faded to black.

          When Warren opened his eyes, he found himself back in Ms. Grant’s class.

          “Mr. Graham!” She screamed at the top of her lungs.

_I’m back in class? Am I stuck in a timeloop?_ Warren thought.

          “The periodic table is a tabular arrangement of the chemical elements, ordered by their atomic number (number of protons), electron configurations, and recurring chemical properties. This ordering shows periodic trends, such as elements with similar behavior in the same column. Now can anyone tell me who invented it? Anybody?” Ms. Grant recited. She continued talking about the history of the periodic table when large patches of blood started to hit the windows.

_What the hell? Does nobody see this?_ Warren thought, listening to the loud smack of each patch of blood. Before the blood could break the window, the school bell rang and everyone but Warren disappeared.

_Where is everyone? Did I erase everyone from existence?_ Warren thought as he slowly walked toward the exit. He looked at the etchings on his desk. The words: “you killed us” were scratched over and over on the desk. Warren slammed his fist on the desk in anger. _I didn’t mean to kill everyone. How was I supposed to know that no one had abandoned the town?_

He walked around the classroom as he took in the pictures in the room.

          One of the pictures was of him with his eyes cut out. Another had his head chopped off. Another was a list of every dead person in Arcadia Bay. Next he opened the chemical cabinet, shocked to find his dead body inside.

Warren screamed at the top of his lungs as his body flopped to the ground.

          “Oh _shut up_! You killed us all. If anything, you deserve this asswipe!” Chloe’s voice snapped as she appeared in the room.

          “I didn’t have a choice you bitch!” Warren growled.

          “Do you even hear the bullshit that comes out of your mouth? You did have a choice but you were too much of a _pussy_ to actually make that choice. Instead you decided to kill thousands of people just so your precious boyfriend could live!” She taunted.

          “I _love_ him! Don’t you understand that?” Warren shrieked.

          “Oooh you love him. You’re a monster. You killed thousands of people to save one life. If you can live with that decision, you are a terrible human being.” Chloe continued to taunt. Warren screamed with anger as she disappeared. Once again the room was empty, so Warren walked towards the door.

          “I see you Warren Graham! Don’t think about leaving here until we talk about your behavior!” Ms. Grant shouted. Warren sighed as he slowly walked over to her.

          “I just wanted to know if you wanted to take my class…forever. I really think you have potential, and we’d be happy here for eternity.” She asked. Warren tried to say, “Get the hell away from me!”, but what came out instead was, “My experiments are shit. I need help from a real scientist.”

          “Oh I know. Meet me after class and we can discuss eternity together.” She laughed. Warren nodded as he left the room. When he left the room he found himself on top of the roof of Blackwell. He stared at the area around to discover that he was alone.

          “I can’t keep _doing_ this! What the fuck is the point if I’m the only one left?” Warren sobbed, walking closer towards the edge. Warren was freezing from the rain. Warren couldn’t take it anymore, and he walked backwards off the ledge, closing his eyes as he fell several feet.

          He expected the fall to kill him, but when he opened his eyes, he found himself in the hallways of Blackwell. Everything was in reverse, much like his rewind only it was much clearer. Nathan gripped his arm in anger.

          “?uoy od leef em ekam dluow htaed ruoy woh tuoba erac neve t'nod uoY ?em evas ot nwot eritne na dellik uoy retfA ?ylisae taht eid uoy tel ot gniog saw I kniht uoy diD ( **Did you think I was going to let you die that easily? After you killed an entire town to save me? You don’t even care about how your death would make me feel do you?”** He demanded. He continued walking the halls as more voices played in reverse until he finally walked into the bathroom. When he walked inside, he was back in Arcadia Bay, looking at the bodies of every single person he had killed.

          _No, not again, please not again!_ He begged as he walked away from the bodies. He continued walking until he found himself in a black void with pictures of everyone that he had killed. He continued to walk, ignoring the voices shouting at him as he found himself back in Blackwell. Eventually he found a place where he could finally take a minute to rest.

          Was Nathan really worth the life of everyone in Arcadia Bay? Was Warren even a good person? Was his doppelganger right? Finally he stood up as he continued walking. Eventually he found himself surrounded by his memories spread out in the void.

          He walked towards the memory of being unconscious. The sound of the storm echoed as the memory played. He continued walking. The memory of waking up in Ms. Grant’s class after the vision began to play.

“ _Mr. Graham!” A harsh voice yelled, snapping him out of the vision._

_“Yes Ms. Grant?” Warren asked. He took in his surroundings. He was in class surrounded by his notes. The students were taking notes on chemical reactions._

_“Finally, you wake up. Don’t think that because you managed to skip a few grades that I’ll let you sleep in my class young man.” Ms. Grant snapped._

He continued walking. The memory of watching Nathan die began to play.  Next the memory of his first rewind began to play.

          Next the memory of hiding his powers from Max, Nathan, and Victoria began to play. He continued walking as each memory slowly lit up.  The memory of the full vision of the storm began to play, each in segments.

          Next the memory of saving Kate began to play. He continued walking, watching each memory as they appeared. Memories of the alternate timeline began to play in segments. He looked at the pictures left to him by Nathan, slowly touching them as he continued walking in the void. Eventually he could see the lighthouse in the background.

          _“Warren come on! Please wake up!” Nathan’s voice called out in the void._ Warren could feel him frantically gripping his shoulders, and that’s when he slowly opened his eyes in fear.

          “Easy, easy you’re alright. Just breathe Warren.” Nathan calmly instructed, seeing the panic in his eyes. Warren eventually managed to breathe much to Nathan’s relief.

 

         

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes most Americans know what IHOP is, but not everyone reading this will live in America.


End file.
